F Is For Family
F Is For Family is an American adult animated sitcom created by Bill Burr, Mike Judge, Loren Bouchard, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Michael Prince for Fox. It centers on the Murphys, a middle-class American family in the fictional city of Arlen, Texas. The family also owns two pets: a dog named Major and a platypus named Perry, who works as a spy for a spy agency named OWCA to defeat the latest scheme of different villains, most notably Goldclawer, a parody of both Auric Goldfinger from the James Bond film Goldfinger and Sydney Greenstreet's portrayal of the Kasper Gutman character from Dashiell Hammett's The Maltese Falcon, Tearjerker, a business tycoon whose plans usually involve making people cry to death literally, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a mad scientist driven largely by a need to assert his evilness, and Dr. No, a parody of Dr. Go. The show is one of Fox's longest-running series alongside The Simpsons, Peanuts, and Rick and Morty. F Is for Family won three Emmy Awards and was nominated for seven. Premise Characters and Setting Characters Setting F Is For Family is set in the fictional town of Arlen, Texas, an amalgamation of numerous Dallas suburbs including Garland, Richardson, Arlington and Allen. In addition to drawing inspiration from the DFW Metroplex, Burr has described Arlen as "a town like Humble" (a suburb of Houston). As seen in the episode, "Frank's Cowboy Movie" the town has a population of 145,300 people. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Francis X. "Frank" Murphy (voiced by Bill Burr) is a disillusioned, short-tempered Irish-American, husband of Sue and father of Kevin, Maureen, and Bill. He is prone to angry, profane rants. As a parent, Frank often responds to his children with threatening language and emotional abuse. The Murphy children often go out of their way to avoid upsetting their father. Frank works as a baggage handler at the local Mohican Airlines, and is promoted to management after his boss dies in a violent workplace accident. Frank is usually seen spending many hours in front of his television set while at home. Frank's favorite show is an action series called Colt Luger. Frank has a tendency to entertain himself by having conversations with inanimate objects and then speak back as the inanimate object, usually in a high, squeaky voice. *Sue Murphy (voiced by Laura Dern) is Frank's wife who is a housewife, and also sells Plast-a-Ware (a play on words of Tupperware.) Prior to her marriage to Frank, she was engaged to Hugo, who is now a local health inspector. In the fifth-season episode "Eat, Spray, Sue" she turned forty-four years old. She has also referred to herself as a "pre middle aged mother". Sue often calls her husband Franky, and her attraction to him is in part due to his passion for his work. She remains a loyal and devoted wife despite their frequent financial problems and never having had a honeymoon or a day off in 10 years. *Kevin Murphy (voiced by Justin Long) is Kevin is Frank's teenage son, who is a juvenile delinquent. Despite his rebellious personality, Kevin often shows signs of love and respect for his parents and a desire to better himself (although he rarely, if ever, follows through on the latter). He is trying to come to grips with his entry into adulthood and finishing high school, and claims to have a complicated relationship with zombies. He is obsessed with horses, girls and buttocks; in various episodes he writes in his journal about touching people's butts, which, to him, is the height of sexual contact. *Maureen Murphy (voiced by Debi Derryberry) is Frank and Sue's young daughter who he often refers to as "Princess". However, even though Frank sees Maureen as a princess, Maureen is an intelligent child and is destructive like the rest of her family members. However, Maureen is smart enough to hide it. In spite of being the youngest, she usually dominates her two older siblings by "wearing down your self esteem over a period of years." Precociously intelligent, manipulative, and aggressive (even towards adults), she is more than willing to exploit people if there is anything to be gained. She has an offbeat and dark sense of humor and picks locks as a hobby. *Bill Murphy (voiced by Haley Reinhart) is Frank and Sue's younger son. Bill tends to be shy and is skinny. He gets bullied frequently. He is 11 years old in the first season. Like his mother, he has a very enthusiastic attitude about almost everything; however, he closely resembles his father and shares Frank's allergy to lobster. Bill has a variety of interests, the biggest being food and music. Though he has no training, he occasionally demonstrates great skill in music and dreams of one day being a famous musician. *Major is the Murphys' thirteen-year-old purebred Labrador Retriever. *Perry AKA Agent P (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) is the Murphy family's pet platypus. Perry is featured as the star of the B-Plot for all but one episode of the series alongside the villains who faces in the episode, at last he pretend to ease Phineas and Ferb's creations (if they appear). He is a primarily silent character, with the only noises being the occasional rattling of his bill. Supporting Cast Murphys Neighbors *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (voiced by Vincent Martella and Thomas Sangster, respectively) are two stepbrothers who attempt to avoid boredom by finding something new to do every day of the summer vacation. For this mean they enlist the help of the Murphy children and other neighbors. Unlike the other children of Seymours' Bay, Phineas and Ferb are taught in their house as opposed of Wagstaff School as they are considered child prodigies, much to their sister Candace's dismay. *Candace Flynn (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) is Phineas's fifteen-year-old older sister and Ferb's stepsister and the occasional friend of Maureen. Candace does not approve of the inventions her brothers create then she hates their creations, and in most episodes she attempts to "bust her brothers" by showing their mom, but failling. Candace also has an obvious crush on Jeremy Johnson. *Lawrence Fletcher (voiced by Richard O'Brien) is the father of Ferb and stepfather of Phineas and Candace. Lawrence sells antiques, is from the United Kingdom and is portrayed like a sitcom dad as being scatterbrained and unaware of what is going on. He is a good friend of Frank and the Murphy family. *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (voiced by Caroline Rhea) is the mother of Phineas and Candace and stepmother of Ferb. Unaware of the large-scale projects that Phineas and Ferb create on a daily basis, Candace often drags her away from other interests in an attempt to get the boys in trouble. Each creation is somehow destroyed or eliminated moments before she arrives leaving Candace dumbfounded and Linda once more reluctant to believe Candace the next time. She was also a one-hit attractive actress known as "Lindana" with her song, "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun". *Dale Alvin Gribble A.K.A."Rusty Shackleford" (voiced by Johnny Hardwick) is the Murphys' chain-smoking neighbor who is also an insect exterminator among various self-appointed occupations. His greatest expertise lies in his knowledge of conspiracy theories and loopholes. *Vic (voiced by Sam Rockwell) is Frank's wealthy, womanizing neighbor, who brags a lot. Frank loathes him for his playboy lifestyle, cheerful attitude, and successful career. *Teddy Francisco (voiced by Larry Murphy) is a talkative Hispanic contractor, who is the Murphys next-door neighbor and a close family friend to them. He loves the Murphys and wants to be part of their family. Long-winded at times, he enjoys telling stories. *Mort (voiced by Andy Kindler) is the owner of the "It's Your Funeral" funeral home in Arlen. He is a little odd and has a stereotypically morbid sense of humor. He is good friends with Frank and Teddy, and he has cared for the Murphy children. Wagstaff School *Baljeet Tjinder (voiced by Maulik Pancholy) is Maureen's friend and her classmate at Wagstaff School. He wears blue overalls, despite being in grade school. A shy, intellectual, and polite boy who moved to Arlen from India, he often helps the Murphys with his ideas and displays his knowledge of algebra and trivia. He also has a compulsive need to get good grades. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Alyson Stoner) is a Jewish Mexican girl. She is one of Louise's best friends and has an obvious crush on Phineas Flynn of which he is unaware, though he has shown he cares for her from time to time. She is known for the catchphrase, "Whatcha doin'?" and is the leader of the Fireside Girls troop 46231. Recurring Characters *Rodger Dunbarton (voiced by Gary Cole) is the owner and founder of the airlines where Frank and his co-workers work. *Goldclawer (voiced by Trey Parker) *Tearjerker (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (voiced by Dan Povenmire) is a mad scientist who is one of Perry's most recurring enemies, appearing in some B-Plots. He is the father to teenage Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and is the head of his own company, Doofenshmirtz Inc. Depending on the episode, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's main goal is to either destroy or rule Seymour's Bay, New Jersey which was suggested to him as a starting point before trying to take over the world. Routinely bumbling, incompetent, and forgetful, almost all of Doofenshmirtz's plans—always involving various gadgets and inventions—have been thwarted by Perry. After most defeats, he shouts his catchphrase, "Fuck you, Perry the Platypus!". *Dr. No (voiced by Matt Stone)